furrystarfandomcom-20200213-history
Brands
There are five different types of clothes in FurryStar. Sweet, Cool, Sexy, Pop, and Special. Each type has its own special appeals and styles, each type also has one or two brands that brings across those appeals in new and interesting ways. Types Sweet Sweet-type clothes are often very, well, sweet. A lot of soft colors and frilly outfits. They're generally very cute and lovely, but aren't afraid to step outside boundaries. Sweet-type Brands: * Sugar Glass * Blood Button * Cutie Mecha Cool Cool-type clothes are just that. Cool. They're edgy, using cooler colors with sharp contrasts. Although they're not afraid to step into warmer tones, cool is the trademark. Studs, sharp and geometric styles all appear here. Cool-type Brands: * Lockheart * Petite Demon * Pixel Party Sexy Sexy-type clothes are rather refined. They usually play up sexiness through elegance. Usually. Primarily using warm colors, with very decorative and provocative outfits. Sexy-type Brands: * City Life * Crystal Splash * Tea-Colored Feather Pop Pop-type clothes stand out with their bright colors and decorative styles. Many of their outfits are dotted with all sorts of bright colors and objects that just scream "fun". Pop-type Brands: * Toy Toy Tail * Sweet Factory * Urban Rainbow Special Special-type clothes are always a grab bag. They're usually unbranded, and often used for things such as unit outfits and special coords. Special-type Brands: * Mad Cosmos * Pretty Melody Sweet Brands Sugar Glass Sugar Glass is a Sweet-type brand. Unlike the other two, it adheres more to the "Sweet" style. Soft colors, frills, and cuteness all over. Their dresses also incorporate interesting materials, such as glass, mirrors, and other reflective things. Blood Button Blood Button is another Sweet-type brand. It takes a rather gothic turn, usually combining dark themes into their dresses. They've even been known to creep out a few people. However, no matter how dark their outfits get, their coords are always "Sweet" enough to eat! Cutie Mecha Cutie Mecha is a Sweet-type brand. It revolves around futuristic and robotic themes. It's highly technological, and goes against a lot of things Sweet-type coords are known for. And yet it manages to remain incredibly lovely. Cool Brands Lockheart Lockheart is a Cool-type brand. It is a gothic-style brand that often uses locks and keys in their outfits. Chains also recurr often. Their outfits are very elegant, looking like something one could wear to a fancy party, and often include things like gemstones and gilding. Petite Demon Petite Demon is a Cool-type brand. It incorpotes sharp, new styles that typically go against the grain of fashion. It is based around punk and rock music, and primarily gives off a rebellious and powerful vibe. People say Petite Demon dresses give them strength. Pixel Party Pixel Party is a Cool-type brand. The brand is themed around video games, using pixelated and retro styles in their outfits. All the references occur here. This brand is actually one of the most popular brands, especially for unit coords. This is due to the wide variety of styles and outfits they have due to their theme. Sexy Brands City Life City Life is a Sexy-type brand. It uses metropolitan and modern styles to bring across a unique look. Elaborate techniques are utilized to give these brands their fresh texture and shape. People say their urban, yet classy look make them a joy to behold. Crystal Splash Crystal Splash is a Sexy-type brand. Gemstones appear often, creating glamorous coords. Not just gemstones, but also ordinary rocks. They create a hardened brand with a broad style. Both the glitz and glam of gems and the hard mining work it took to obtain them are brought across in this brand. Tea-Colored Feather Tea-Colored Feather is a relatively new Sexy-type brand. However, it has shot to high popularity due to its fresh style. It, like the others, focuses on elegance, but a different kind. It creates femininity through a light color palette that wouldn't be out of place in a Sweet coord. They're often referred to as "dresses for intense performances and relaxing garden parties". Pop Brands Toy Toy Tail Toy Toy Tail is a Pop-type brand. It has toy-based themes, and often their dresses are decorated with such. Bright, flashy colors and cute patterns, along with many decorations create coords that give a lasting impression. They're said to bring out the childlike happiness in people's hearts. Sweet Factory Sweet Factory is a Pop-type brand. Similarly to Toy Toy Tail, it uses bright colors and interesting patterns, but with themes of food rather than toys. Pastries are a recurring theme, and their dresses always look positively delectable. Their dresses can often be seen inspired by and inspiring sweets baked in new and interesting ways. Urban Rainbow Urban Rainbow is a Pop-type brand. Where City Life fails, Urban Rainbow sticks to the streets. It portrays a much dirtier, but much more dynamic style of metropolitan style. It uses similar urban theming, but their outfits use graffiti, rips and tears, and practicality to create less elegant but more interesting coords. Special Brands Mad Cosmos Mad Cosmos is a Special-type brand. As one of the few Special brands, it sets out to make a statement. And that statement is SPACE. It has a futuristic techno style that creates a blend of cosmic style and outrages composition. Their dresses leave and impact that leaves nothing to be desired. They truly do make you see stars. Pretty Melody Pretty Melody is a Special-type brand. This brand has a musical theme, with a primarily instrumental style. Their dresses are interesting, using strange materials and fresh angles to create new and mystifying dresses. Their coords are rather difficult to obtain, but they're always ones to watch out for. Category:Brands